Currently, pump dispensers are widely used as tools that are attached to containers to eject or spray liquid out of the containers.
Such a pump dispenser normally includes a piston and a cylinder, and moving the piston applies pressure into the cylinder to cause the liquid to be sprayed.
These pump dispensers are divided into types according to how their pistons are moved, and one of the types is a trigger-type pump dispenser whose trigger is squeezed with four fingers (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
The trigger-type pump dispenser has a forward-mounted actuating lever that corresponds to a trigger. Gripping the lever by hand and moving it toward a near side causes the piston, which is disposed in a horizontal direction, to move in tandem with the lever to raise the pressure of liquid in the cylinder.
This in turn causes the liquid to be quickly sprayed out from a nozzle.